rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunters
The Hunters is a small group of people who are willing to risk their lives to fight the darkness of the world and help people in need. They accept every man and woman with a brave heart, those, who are ready to face the evil and follow their leader into the most dangerous battles. Back story The Hunters were founded six years ago, by Alexander Cyver Crane, when he was hunting evil creatures and experienced how powerful they could be. His mind came across the fact that they should be purged from this world and it was his major goal. Due to the fact that he couldn't succeed on his own, he created a group of those who would help him get it accomplished. The group was called The Hunters, for they risked their life in survival, like hunters, tracking down the evil and trying to banish it away from around the innocents' lives. One of their first members was a man named Krai, a human that was living in the woods of Duskwood for many, many years. Krai was not that experienced in combat, but his mind seemed to be sharper than his weapon, for he knew what creatures were lurking around those woods. It's how 'The Hunters' began to rise - from the tip of a weapon to the end of the very bit of experience, passing from one member to another, to fight together and help those in need. The group had many members growing and shrinking in population, but Alexander, as their leader, tried to keep his nose up and help with as many members as he had by his side. Present Duskwood in Danger Braonus' exorcism Cayne and Krai went on a mission in Duskwood. They received a message that something strange was going near Raven Hill. Arrived at the Stead, they encountered several restless ghosts. The exit of the passage got covered by ice and an unknown voice spoke to them. The voice appeared to be powerful and played mind games with the two men, but gladly, Cayne channeled holy powers soon enough and the unholy being disappeared. Or at least it seemed so. The event followed whey arrived back to Darkshire, reporting Alexander what happened. At the same time they've got a new member in their organisation. A worgen named Braonus, - Alexander never liked him that much, so he wanted to prove himself to the group. In a foolish action, he ran back to the Stead, in order to stop the person that causes that much damage. Krai and Alexander soon realised that Braonus was about to run into a big trouble, so they followed him. Both arrived, gladly Braonus was alright... for a moment. The three walked upstairs and soon enough they heard the voice again, but it sounded different this time, like he was using a pon to talk. As Braonus walked into a room, the door suddenly closed. Krai and Alexander attempted to open the door, without succeeding. They weren't able to hear what was going on in there, neither to help Braonus. The voice was talking to Braonus, and slowly started to turn him insane. From that moment it was sure, that is wasn't a normal Necromancer. He sent some sort of evil magic into Braonus, in order to possess and control him. Later it was reported that the magic itself, was actually a servant, although Braonus seemed to be alright after the incident. The three left the area and returned to Darkshire. Soon Alexander and Krai saw that something was wrong with Braonus, he was acting different. Especially his offensive and aggresive acts towards Krai out of a sudden. Curious about him, they tried to talk to him, but then the magic showed its other side, making Braonus attack them. If not Krai's plate armour, he would have died, but Alexander managed to knock Braonus out. Braonus was later exorcised and he was able to get on his feet again. Magick Under the Dark Alexander, Braonus and Cayton decided to end the terror that the vile wizard caused. There was only one place that was fitting to a wizard with such necrotic abilities, - the Raven Hill Cemeteries Crypt. Together they went there, to face the vile wizard, and it was a terrible fight. The wizard soon turned out as an undead-looking human named Harkon, and was able to send one of his minions to knock Alexander out to bring Cayton with himself. After some talking to the two remaining men, he offered a crazy deal. One life, for Alexanders. Braonus offered his life and Alexander appeared again, badly injured. Cayton took Alex and brough him back to Darkshire. Harkon appeared behind Braonus, who was sure he would win. As Harkon and Braonus fought, Braonus used an old amulet, an amulet that was given to each other in his family, a heirloom, for generations. An amulet with the power to burn the mana of the enemy, when channeled, but would destroy itself if it's used. Within the battle, Braonus managed to use the amulet and weakened Harkon badly. The Necromancer soon was identified to use the dark, forbidden magic, - within his staff, he collected the souls of those that he killed before. He used these souls as a second resource. Braonus was weakened badly, as the amulet seemed to drain his own power. Harkon used this advantage and began to channel shadows into his staff. He shot a salve of six shadow spears at Braonus and they pierced him so badly that he instantly died. Cayton arrived, shocked about losing his fellow, but instead of killing Cayton, Harkon gave him Braonus' body and sent him away. He shall serve as a message and example to all those who dare to oppose Harkon. Instead of giving up, Alexander wanted Harkon's head even more. Alexander left Darkshire and walked into the woods. There, he transformed and took the armour he bought for his worgen form with him. He was on his way to a suicide mission, but one of the new members, Jeden and Krai went after him, - they stopped him before doing it on his own and came with him. On their way, they encountered a Death Knight, - Kaden was his name. They never preferred to work together with the undead, but they were in need for every help that they can get. Together they tracked Harkon, and found him on the top of Karazhan. It turned out that he was about to summon his master, back to Azeroth, a dreadlord called Balthrakas. The three fought against Harkon in a terrible long fight, but in the end, they finally managed to kill Harkon and interrupt the summoning. Alexander was wounded and brought back to Darkshire. Their mission was accomplished. Sentinel Hill Disaster and That One Time They Got Banished It appeared to be a normal day in Westfall. Alexander, Krai, Allezax and Duthors went to Sentinel Hill, in order of looking for new jobs. They already found one, as a Draenei appeared in Sentinel Hill. A guard, that appeared that she never seen a Draenei before, unsheathed her sword and told him to lay his weapons down and follow her. Instead of doing so, the Draenei walked closer to her, threatening that he could turn her into dust, so aggressively. The guard held her blade at his throat, as he pushed her back and started to channel magic. Without succeeding, soon he was surrounded by several guards that were stabbing him to death. Alexander, Duthors and Allezax, appeared to be the only ones that were sane around the place. Without warnings or thinking, Krai managed to climb the roof of a house and begin to shoot at the guards. Those guards alerted the whole spot and a rain of arrows begun flying down at the man. He rolled down the roof as it wasn't possible to survive such situation without being wounded. The three weren't able to see what happened and Duthors was about to do another foolish action, but gladly, Alex convinced him to not to do so. They surrendered and were allowed to leave the town, but were banished because of Krai's dumb actions. Krai's Miserable Life They camped in Dagger Hills for several days, until they one day when they were walking around the beach. There they found Krai, nearly bled out and extremely weak. He looked like he was dying, thus they brought him to their encampment. There were no medics and the only thing that they were able to do was to get out some of the arrows and give him first-aid. Alexander gave Caric the task to move back to Sentinel Hill and look for a medic. Caric wasn't seen in Sentinel Hill as 'The Hunters' were banished, so he was the only one who was able to do so. In the next few days, lots of people heard about 'The Hunters' moving to Dagger Hills, only to join them, and finally one of those days, finally a medic arrived. To Alexander's surprise, he was someone he already knew. An old friend, gnome mage named Kenspeckle. After a warm greeting, Kenspeckle brought the arrowheads out of Krai's flesh and gave him a mixture of medicine to decrease his pain. Unfortunately, Kenspeckle missed something. The Arrows were rusty and infected Krai's wounds and because of the mixture, they weren't able to see it. Krai neither, he didn't feel any pain. Alexander noticed it soon enough as he stood next to Krai and smelled it., - the wounds smelled foul and horrible. Kenspeckle was away already and soon the mixture faded and the pain returned into Krai's body. Alexander saw it, the only thing he could do, was to heal Krai with his own medicine. After he consulting Krai, Alexander shifted into his worgen form and infected him with the curse. The next few days, Krai felt worse than before, but the curse saved him. The infected wounds soon started to heal very fast and as Krai transformed, the form healed the rest of the infection. Although Krai was saved, he was a beast now, and he knew that. Since this moment, his personality changed - he was more aggressive than before now and impressed about his own power. 'The Hunters' left the Dagger Hills and headed back to Darkshire. Alexander doesn't know what the future brings and is still unsure about Krai, but one thing he knows: If Krai loses himself in his own instincts, Alexander must act, even if that means to end Krai's life. Walking Dead Just Another Day Duthors and Alexander went on a job recently. It seemed to be a normal job around the Ravenhill Cemetery. Helping the Night Watch to keep the undead away from the village and prevent them from spreading out even more to cause trouble. But as they arrived, they noticed that the village was completely empty. No Night Watch, no villagers and even no undead this time. It was suspicious and they went on the cemetery to investigate that. Soon after they entered, three strange men in black robes appeared, they faces were shrouded into the shadows of their hoods. After a short time of conversing, it soon turned out that they were necromancers. It became clear to Alex, that they lured them into a trap. They summoned undead from their graves, and a horde of ghouls and skeletons charged at them. They ran away, but it was Alex knew that it would cost both of their lives if not one remains there to distract them as long as possible. Alex sent Duthors away, giving him his sword, saying that he needs to deliver it to Krai. Duthors gave Alexander one of his swords and then ran into the distance, seeing how the darkness slowly swallowed Alex and the undead. Not knowing if Alex survived, he ran into the direction of Darkshire as fast as possible. It seemed that the necromancers did not want any survivors. Apparently they sent a ghost after Duthors, that sought to rip his heart out. After a minute of fighting, Duthors managed a blow with Alex's sanctified sword against the ghosts head. He won the fight and banished the soul into oblivion, yet he paid a great price for that, - one of his ribs were broken. He was lucky that it didn't pierce his own lung, though it did pierce through his flesh and came out of his stomach. He found aid at the a settlement next to the road and a few Night Watch members helped him. They bandaged his wounds and after a few hours he continued his walk to Darkshire. He needed to reach it until it was too late and was not seen that day. Ten Times Cursed Soon after Duthors arrived at Darkshire, an old member of their guild encountered him - Borealis Ironsmite. Now a member of the Iron Brotherhood, yet still ready to aid Duthors and the Hunters for the very last time. Borealis managed to heal Duthors and close his wounds as much as possible. Alexander however, remained missing. Duthors rented a room and rested for a few hours, until a postman arrived. The man had a package for them - a brown linen sack, inside was a small orb, accompanied with a letter. The letter itself said that it'd be recommended to use the orb in a place outside of Darkshire. They assumed that it was another trap, and as they walked out of the town, they preapred themselves for anything that could happen, then they activated the orb. Soon after a flickering, an image appeared, the image of a mighty lich by the name of Faradun 'the Deathless'. Even as just an image, his appearance was so horrid that they trembled in fear, but the two men managed to bring their emotions under control. Faradun explained them how the situation is - it turned out that Faradun didn't command to kill Alex, he rather kept him to make a deal with them. His life, for their surrender. Faradun explained that he had cursed Alexander - the curse may eat away his life, hour by hour, until it dawns to the next day. He also explained that the curse may fade as soon as they crossed the border out of Duskwood. They accepted the deal. The lich named them the appointments location and time and with these words the image faded away. They knew that they had no choice - if Alex died, the lich said before, the rest of the Hunters would be shattered like ice. Tear down the base and the rest of the whole building would collapse. They both knew that this was true. At this point they didn't know where Krai was, but they did not care. They came to the appointment, punctual when the moon was in the zenith. At the border to Deadwind, the Death Knight Daron and a few necromancers waited for them. They had Alex by their side, his will broken and shattered due to the terrible curse. The deal was over quickly, and they went to Darkshire again. Borealis left them there, saying that he's done with the Hunters. Krai came back at this moment, and together with Duthors they left Darkshire and Duskwood, keeping the words of the lich in their minds, that Darkshire will soon be forgotten. The longer Alexander was in Duskwood, the less life seemed to be in him. As they crossed the border, he felt better again. It turned out that Krai was away to look for jobs and it seemed that he found some in the Redridge mountains. These jobs were mostly about gnolls, murlocs and the other creatures that made trouble for the citizens of Lakeshire. However, as they tried entering the town, they were approached by a guard just before they reached the bridge. The guard asked them tons of questions and sent them away, especially because of that one moment when he noticed Alexander's annoyed face. As Krai and Duthors went afar from the road, they just heard strange noises behind them. The guard attacked them, a necklace in the shape of a skull was hanging visible around his neck. The same skull symbol that Faradun, Harkon and Daron had hanging around their necks. It was clear that this "guard" was a spy. Krai brought Alexander into safety and lied him down next to a tree, while Duthors kept the spy busy. The spy soon summoned two ghouls that attacked them and they started running. The ghouls and the spy following them. Krai shouted for the guards, as the ghouls leaped forward in order to tear the two men apart. Before the ghouls were able to do that, guards rushed the place and trimmed the undead down, together with the spy. The guards asked the two men about the situation that they had there, and Alexander appeared. Awakened. He explained everything to them as far as he could remember, in a way that seemed to meet acceptance. 'The Hunters' moved in Lakeshire, to recover, find new members and get money. Alexander made one promise; That they will one day raise in influence and strength, up to a highly respected organisation. 'The Hunters' will work hard to achieve this goal. Members Alexander C. Crane Status: Dead Location: Teldrassil, Darnassus Rank: Leader of the Hunters Alexander Cyver Crane is the current leader of The Hunters and founder, whom also started the organisation and keeps it going. Krai Bridenbecker Kryten Status: Left the Hunters Location: Unknown Rank: None, Alex' Partner (former) After all the drama that occurred, Krai wasn't able to take the job anymore. Not only physically, but also mentally, he slowly broke apart until he decided to leave for his best. Alexander didn't blame him though, he knows that the job is hard and only a few may stand against it. Alerus of the Draenei Status: Dead Location: Buried in Dun Morogh Rank: Newblood Alerus joined the group in the Cathedral district of Stormwind by being interested, enchanting weapons with some of his power to theirs. This notable paladin died helping the Hunters with a bounty hunt 'Frostgrowl' and was buried in the nearest valley. Watson Doyle Status: Left the Hunters Location: Unknown Rank: None, Warrior (former) The Hunters met Doyle after the disaster in Dun Morogh, when he was asked to join for his skills and wise ideas. He aided the group with research of various creatures and jobs. Watson went 'missing' and the group haven't seen him for some time, thus it was presumed he's left the Hunters, most likely for his own business in Kalimdor. Borealis Ironsmite Status: Left the Hunters Location: Unknown Rank: None, Warrior (former) Borealis Ironsmite decided to leave the Hunters after he helped rescuing Alexander, no other reason specified. Braonus Status: Dead Location: Buried in Duskwood Rank: Warrior Braonus joined the Hunters after the rumours of their activity, although he wasn't always trusted because of his gilnean curse. Unfortunately to him, he was killed by a necromancer a few days later after joining the group. Cayne Status: Dead Location: Buried in Duskwood Rank: Hunter Cayne was a Human Warrior. Alexander encountered him in the Scarlet Raven Tavern in Darkshire. Cayne was interested in the Tabard and asked Alexander what organisation he belongs to. Alexander explained him everything, that he wanted to know and offered him to join. Cayne accepted and became a part of the Hunters. He died from a hired assassin that poisoned him and shot him with several arrows afterwards. Jeden Stafford Status: Alive Location: Redridge, Lakeshire Rank: Warrior Jeden went to Duskwood just to join the Hunters. He heard the rumors and read the posters about the organisation and was fascianted about it. He asked Krai, their second leader at the time, if he could join them. Krai accepted. Alexander thinks it was a foolish action, although he accepted and respected Krai's decision. Caric Fletcher Status: Alive Location: Redridge, Lakeshire Rank: Newblood (Mercenary) Caric Fletcher is an experienced mercenary. Krai thinks he's got no honour. Both argue all the time, over and over again. Caric joined the Hunters to afford money from the bounties that they earn. Although he is arrogant, he is extremly skilled in handling a crossbow and got a lot of knowledge about predatory creatures. Cayton Status: Dead Location: Head buried in Duskwood Rank: Warrior Cayton was a good fighter, experienced in combat. He assisted Alexander and Braonus in the fight against Harkon. Braonus' death increased his hate against the undead even more. After Cayton disappeared, it took a week untill they got a clue about what happened to him. Alexander received a sack. In is was a half-rotten head and a letter. "Next time you will receive nothing." It was sure that Cayton was dead. They buried his head in Duskwood. Allezax Winchester Status: Alive Location: Teldrassil, Darnassus Rank: Warrior Allezax was in the organisation once, but disappeared for a few weeks. After that, Alex, Krai and Duthors encountered him in Westfall. He rejoined the Hunters and is ready to fight alongside of them, no matter what it costs. He is an experienced Hunter and skilled in combat. He knows how much Alexander has suffered in his past. Allezax is probably the only person that Alexander knows, that knows how the pain of losing his family feels like. Duthors the Nameless Status: Alive Location: Teldrassil, Darnassus Rank: Alex' partner and secondary Leader Although Duthors the Nameless is one of the newer additions to the organisation, Alexander began to see a lot of potential in him. Duthors was and is ready to risk his own life for the sake of the group, and that's an ability that a leader must have. He is also ready to take hard decisions and keep a cool mind in situations, which don't look that good for him or the group. Thus, Alexander decided to pass the rank of the second Leader from Krai to Duthors. Daroth Status: Alive Location: Redridge Rank: Warrior Daroth joined the Hunters one evening in the tavern of the village Lakeshire. Interested in earning some coin and making himself a name with his skills as an archer, he gladly accepted the call for Archers from Alexander. Since then he made a very good addition to the group, not only due to his skills in combat, but for his humorous behaviour and loyalty as well. Andorin Status: Dead Location: Buried in Stranglethorn Rank: Warrior As this shady man heard from the Hunters, he was ready to join them immediately. As Alexander first talked to Andorin, he was quite suspicious about this shady and mysterious man, though later on it turned out to be a mistake to distrust him. Andorin is a very loyal person, skilled in the arts of stealth, marksmanship and lots of other shady skills, like lockpicking. He was, and maybe is, a thief. But a very good one. However, Alexander doesn't mind him, he even appreciates him. As Andorin was injured a few days before and seemed that he wouldn't make it, Alexander bit him, cursing him with the state of being a Worgen. Andorin died defending the group against voodoo magic in Stranglethorn. He was a honourable member and may not be forgotten. Aniela Status: Alive Location: Stranglethorn, Booty Bay Rank: Hunter As the high elf first joined the Hunters, Alexander wasn't sure if she's going to manage this job. Yet she proved that she is capable of a lot of things. Her skills in marksmanship are impressive, as well as with aiding the injured. She proved to be an indispensable addition to the group. Myron Zolthan Status: Dead Location: Stranglethorn Rank: Warrior Myrhon Zolthan sought to join the Hunters for a long time and he finally managed it. Loyal and brave he wouldn't avoid any fight. He is a bit dumb sometimes, but his skills in handling the gun and sword compensate that. He was shocked as he got to know that Alexander is a worgen, yet he didn't leave the group because of that. Alexander isn't quite sure what Myron's opinion towards him is, yet Alexander doesn't really care. The same day the group moved to Stranglethorn, he became the victim of a certain troll, later on known as Vaz'jhor. Tricked by false promises, Myron betrayed his friends and was hexed, thus ultimately killed by the troll. Days later the Hunters received his head in a bag. Where the rest of his body is, remains unknown. Alexander lost all respect for him due to his betrayal and decided against burying him...or at least what was left of him. Aellian Riverrun Status: Alive Location: Teldrassil, Darnassus Rank: Warrior After Andorin's tragic demise, his brother Aellian arrived in Stranglethorn. Since he wasn't aware what happened to his brother, he was furious when he got to know about it. After a heavy argument which nearly ended up in a brawl, Aellian came to the conclusion that the best way to honour his deceased sibling was to join the very organisation which his brother talked so much about and died for. Under one condition he joined the lines of 'the Hunters': Andorin shall never be forgotten and remain in their memories, honoring him with their deeds. Alexander gave him his word, thus Aellian became one of them. Ranks The rank, shows you the level of respect in the group. The higher the rank, the higher the respect and the reward. At the moment, there are six existing ranks in the organisation. 1. The Leader Well, the title tells us everything. This rank is taken by Alexander Cyver Crane, the current leader of the group. 2. Secondary Leader This rank is taken by Duthors 'The Nameless". The second leader is the right hand and partner of the leader. He got the task to watch over the group as well as the leader does. He aids and follows the leader in every battle, and becomes first in orders if the Alexander disappears, dies, or simply isn't there for other reasons. 3. Nighthunter Nighthunters are the most skilled members of the group. They proved that they are worthy enough to earn this rank. They get a large reward for group tasks and bounties, and can keep their self-earned money for themselves. It's often asked after their opinion and they are allowed to be the mentor of a member under their rank. They can take part in the group hunt as well. He's/She's allowed to recruit. 4. Hunter Hunters are the more respected ones. They get a middle reward for their work and can accept tasks for the group as well. They still need to share their rewards with the group. They are allowed to take a partner, mostly a Newcomer, Warrior or at the same rank. They can take part in the group hunt, when the Newcomer must prove himself/herself. He's/She's allowed to recruit. 5. Warrior Warriors are Newcomers, that proved themselves in a group hunt. They are allowed to accept tasks on their own, but they have to share the money with the group. They get a small reward for group tasks and bounties. They are allowed to take tasks for the whole group. 6. Newblood Newbloods are members of the organisation, that recently joined them. Every Newblood needs to prove himself, so that he's worthy to rise into the rank of an Warrior. Newbloods don't get any reward for bounties and are not allowed to take tasks for the group. Bounties Every member of the group, Newbloods out of question, has the duty to get bounties for the organisation, so that they are able to earn money for weapons, repairs and so on. They don't hunt humans or anything else, they only accept bounties on creatures. Every group bounty will be shared with the members of the group. while the leader and his partner get the largest part of the reward, gets the Nighthunter a little bit lesser than the leaders and so on. Before accepting a bounty, has the member the duty to show it to the leader or the second leader. The group hunt The group hunt is basically nothing else than a normal hunt. The only difference is that a Newblood, chosen by the leader and his partner, will be sent into the wilderness to track down a certain target, kill it and bring them it's head. The Newblood must face the beast, and if he/she proves himself/herself in combat against one such creature, he's/she's accepted and welcome as a Warrior. Note that it's -not- possible for a Newcomer to rise in his/her rank, until he/she proved himself/herself in the group hunt. Since there's mostly not enough time to prepare a group hunt, Alexander now rather relies on observing the Newcomer. This person most prove themselves worthy to him by fulfilling tasks and showing their skills in action. Alexander's judgement plays a great role aswell, of course. Recruiting The organisation recruits their members with an posters that hang around the Eastern Kingdoms. The last members got attracted by the tabard of the organisation. Every member must wear it when they pass a town or are on a mission. The best place to encounter them, is going to Lakeshire. Most part of their members stay there. To prevent corruption between the members, the guild has its own rules: 1. No Magic Due to all the encounters that 'The Hunters' had in the past, most people that used magic as a weapon against them, had lost all their tolerance and trust towards it. They will not accept people who practice those arts for their own good. 2. A Single Mercenary As it is known, the Hunters hired mercenaries as well to increase the strength of their lines as they were nearly at the point of eradication. However, they soon realised that too many of them, cost too much money. They setted the rule of only a single mercenary that is allowed to be paid. 3. The Final Test Even if the group hunt existed before, they increased their importance. A member that does not succeed in the group hunt, will never be allowed to join the Hunters' ranks, and will probably be sent away. Other information In the past, 'The Hunters' hunted Worgen. Now they try to avoid it as much as they can because Alexander and most of their group members got cursed and turned into one. However, they still hunt the ferals if need. PQyuW7q.png|Andorin's burial (Alexander & Duthors) cEueemu.png|Andorin's burial. Q3qtzSh.png|Recruiting Aellian Riverrun, Andorin's brother. Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Duskwood Category:Guild Category:The Hunters